


Roleplay

by bitchtits



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwa-chan, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchtits/pseuds/bitchtits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa tries to spike up his sex life with Iwaizumi by trying some roleplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roleplay

“Iwa-chan~”

The noise came from a room over. Iwaizumi was busy checking his favorite volleyball blogs, positioned oh so comfortably in his favorite leather chair. He didn’t have the time or patience to give Oikawa his full attention, letting out a half-assed and slightly irritated “what”.

Like the press of a button, his response triggered a sequence of odd sounds from outside the living room wall. This sequence of sounds was so odd that by some miracle it was able to successfully capture Iwaizumi’s full attention. His head jerking up from his laptop, Iwaizumi began to register the unusual noise he would never expect in his apartment.

“Oikawa, are you wearing high heels?” Iwaizumi called out.

The clicking and clacking of the supposed heels stopped right outside the doorway. There was a pause.

“Not quite, darlin’.” Oikawa hummed right beyond the doorframe.

Oh, god, Iwaizumi prepared himself.

Oikawa entered the room with a confident strut wearing high-heel cowboy boots, ass-less chaps, and a traditional cowboy hat. With a hanging jaw, Iwaizumi stared as Oikawa turned to end his pacing in a sexy stance, putting one hand on his hip and the other in the air for his signature peace sign. He kept his pose, waiting for a reaction.

Iwaizumi’s expected sigh came a couple seconds after the scene. Collapsing his face into his palm, Iwaizumi stared expressionless, sizing up what stood before him.

“Your dick’s out.” Iwaizumi let him know. Oikawa propped his foot on top of the coffee table, resting an arm on it.

“Is that a problem?” Oikawa inquired with a strange southern accent.

“Don’t put your foot on the coffee table.” Iwaizumi waved his arm in irritation.

“Oh, sorry,” Oikawa broke character, timidly backing off for a moment before suddenly striking another pose. There was another stretch of silence.

“What are you doi—”

“I came ‘ere on a bounty fer a wild monster,” Oikawa jumped on his monologue, “Ya see, ther’s a big ol’ snake ‘round these parts and I’ve come to, uh, tame it. I hear it’s a mean an angry one, an I reckon that maybe a lil’ beefcake like you may’ve seen it.” Oikawa’s voice went to a seductive low. “So have ya seen it?”

Iwaizumi sat with a glare for another moment before he sighed and stood up, unfastening his belt. He dropped his pants to the floor and rolled his eyes, refusing to look at Oikawa. “This it?”

“My goodness there it is!” Oikawa pointed, “That’s the biggest snake I ever did see, yesiree!” Oikawa made his way over to Iwaizumi, pushing him back onto the chair. “You gotta real nice dick there, buddy.”

“This is getting too painful too watch,” Iwaizumi pushed him back just as he was starting to sway his hips, “Cut the act and we can have sex.”

Oikawa stepped back pointing his finger, “I don’ know what yer talkin’ bout, s—”

“Alright, no sex then.”

“No, I’ll stop.” Oikawa broke character for the last time, stripping of the very little attire that went into his costume. He stood completely naked, looking at Iwaizumi with pleading eyes and his hands behind his back.

Iwaizumi smiled a little, “Let’s wrangle some snakes.”

And the two had passionate sex; the kind of sex with many “ooh’s”, “ah’s”, and “Iwa-chan’s”, and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
